


Salute

by devlandiablo



Series: O'ER THE RAMPARTS [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlandiablo/pseuds/devlandiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After getting the serum, Steve thought he could no longer orgasm. Whether masturbating, getting a friendly handjob, or sleeping with a woman during the war, he just could not get there, leaving him frustrated. He found some satisfaction from the build-up, but not enough, and eventually just stopped even trying to have sex. Then, by some happy accident or by letting his partner use his body, he discovers that he can come through prostate stimulation, and suddenly he's horny as hell and eager to come over and over again.” Crossposted at LJ: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?view=45368324#t45368324</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute

One thing Steve definitely likes about the 21st century is the ability to get darned near –anything- anonymously delivered over the Internet, especially with JARVIS’ help to keep snoopy engineers from discovering his secret too soon. The brown paper wrapping slides away neatly from the box, which Steve slices open carefully, and then unpacks. He puts aside the pocket knife, and takes a moment to look at his purchases, spread out on his kitchen island in the apartment he has at Stark Tower. He licks his lips in anticipation, skimming his fingers over the red and black boxes in front of him. The HELIXSyn is something he’s been wanting for a while, after what he’s seen online, and now he’s finally treating himself to it- they did stop giant space iguanas two weeks ago (not to be confused with the space whales of the Chitauri invasion), and it’s his birthday and he wants something… special. And this something comes with its own discreet storage box!  


Fortunately, the prostate massager, storage box, and water-based lube are all small enough purchases that one medium-sized box holds them all and doesn’t arouse (Steve smirks to himself) any suspicion. He takes them into the bedroom, leaving no trace of the box or wrapping on the counter. He takes the massager into the bathroom with him, cleans it with the toy-safe cleanser that has gotten quite a bit of use lately, gathers up towels, and then takes a shower himself, wanting to be fresh for this. Once he’s clean and dry, he prepares to get dirty all over again.  


Spreading the towels over the bed, making sure everything he needs is on the nightstand (Man with a Plan, how the propaganda people would –scream- if they only knew…), he climbs onto the bed, lubes up the Helix, lies on his side, one leg up, and eases it into him, snugging the perineum tab up under his balls and the handle in the spread of his cheeks. He follows the directions in the manual (which he remembers in perfect detail from the product website, he bets no one ever thought he'd used his Serum-enhanced memory for -this-), how he’s supposed to breathe deep and contract slowly, letting the sensation built until he feel restless.  


He can feel his cock start to rise, so he turns over on his back and lets it grow on his belly. He plays with his nipples, shuffles his legs, flexes all over in gentle waves, until his cock is bobbing and his thighs start to quiver. He can’t help but grunt, breathe a little harsher, until he starts to jitter, really starting to feel it. His abdomen rises as he breathes faster, a moan slipping out between clenched teeth, his cock drooling. It hits him suddenly, that perfect bolt of pleasure, and he jackknifes up with a gasp.  


He starts to rock his hips, planting one foot on the bed, clenching his fingers in the towels under him. His heads slams back into the pillows, baring his throat to the room, his eyes clenched shut. He groans again, the air locked in his chest like it used to when he was asthmatic, but so much damned better, and it leaves him in a croak. His cock thrashes and he has to rub his legs together, feel how hot and hard his balls already are between them. His right leg, the one that isn’t planted on the mattress, rises involuntarily and he spasms. He feels a bit like he did that one time Thor zapped him, supposedly an accident, and Steve had almost orgasmed right there in the common room on movie night. That had been an interesting night.  


“You started without me.” His head snaps up and he smiles.  


“Tony.”  


“Hey babe.” Tony starts to strip but Steve levers himself up on his elbows, panting a little, and shakes his head.  


“No, just watch.”  


“Steve.” Tony is whiny- it was all that sugar from the cake earlier.  


“Trust me? Sit down and watch me.” With his shirt half-unbuttoned, Tony shrugs, and takes a seat on the small sofa just a few feet from the end of Steve’s bed.  


“So, what am I watching here, birthday boy?” Steve spreads his legs, so Tony can see the little tab and handle sticking out of him, and Tony’s eyes widen.  


“You didn’t.”  
“Did.” Steve would say more, but another wave sweeps over him and he jerks. “Fuck!”  


“Steve!” Tony only stills himself on the sofa because Steve throws out a warding hand as he shakes and moans and sounds like he’s having a damned good time. Tony can see Steve’s cock twitching, the puddle of pre-come spreading on those abs he likes to lick. He watches as Steve thrusts, plants both feet and jerks his hips up, as he grinds his thighs together, as his toes curl and he actually starts to whimper. He comes down from that wave, and Tony finds himself barely breathing.  


“You’re beautiful.” It’s a whisper, but Steve still hears it.  


“Tony…” Steve snarls. “It feels so good.”  


“Talk to me, Steve, tell me everything.”  


“It’s right where I need it, right on my prostate, and I- I feel weak, I feel like it’s right up inside of me and I can’t get away from it, it just keeps going, building, and I have to take it-” Tony cuts him off as he stands, and opens his fly, shoving his pants and briefs down to his ankles.  


“Hands on the headboard.” Steve whines, writhing.  


“I’ll break it.”  


“Fuck yes. I want to see you break it, Steve. I’ll buy you another, sweetheart, just hands up, come on now.” Steve gets his hands up as another wave peaks and his legs both jolt out, feet pointed like he’s in ballet shoes, and he shrieks. The metal of the headboard starts to groan under his hands as he clenches down, his head shoved into the pillows, his back arching until it’s just his hands on the bars, his head on the pillows, and the back of his butt cheeks supporting his weight. His legs spasm, he kicks, bicycles, pulls them together in a butterfly and then slams them together as he half turns over, so he’s on his side again, sobbing for breath.  


He writhes so violently, he thinks he’s going to break the bed, reinforced as it is. He thrashes like he’s trapped, pinned, but nothing is holding him but his own will and Tony’s command to hold onto the headboard and how big the damned toy feels in him. He freezes with his knees pulled to his chest an unknown amount of time later, feeling tears drip down his cheeks, knowing he’s exposed to Tony’s gaze. He can feel it on him, burning.  


“Keep going.” Steve hiccups, but eases himself back over and spreads his legs again, looking up and between his legs to see Tony touching himself, rolling his balls, playing with his glans.  


“You want to see.” His eyes are fierce as he looks at Steve like he wants to eat him.  


“Yes, I want to see. I want to fucking sell this as porn. We can give up heroing and become porn stars, Steve, we’d be millionaires.”  


“You’re already a billionaire.” He adjusts his grip on the headboard, and Tony smiles at him.  


“Then I’ll give it away for free, it’d be for the greater good, it’s my philanthropic duty to improve peoples’ lives and this will raise America’s morale, seeing you splayed out for me like this, but I’m a jealous bastard.”  


“Help me, Tony.”  


“What do you need, Steve?” Steve whines out a breath through his teeth, unwilling to say it. “Come on, Cap. What do you need?” Using his title in bed makes Steve feel broken open.  


“Make me.”  


“Make you? Make you come? Make you hold it?”  


“Yes!” He chokes out a laugh, caught up in how intense this is. “Both, make me do both.”  


“Greedy.”  


“Birthday!” Steve rolls over onto his belly, shoves his face in the pillows, and screams. He humps the bed, knowing he must look obscene, and he comes. Tony is on him then, turning him over, shoving the pillows off the bed.  


“You don’t get to hide from me.”  


“Help me.”  


“I am.” Tony, having stripped entirely, goes back to the sofa. Steve reaches after him but he’s hit with another round of pleasure, jerking about like a marionette.  


“Tony, please!”  


“Get hard again, Steve. Keep playing with that toy and hold off on coming. If you can last a half hour-“  


“Fuck you, a half hour, do you have any idea!” Tony smirks as Steve rolls his cheek against the towel that has bunched itself up under him, needing the contrast of something rough to distract him. So he likes a little pain with his pleasure, so what? It’s practically tame, for the time and place he lives in now.  


“If you last a half hour before you come again, I’ll let you do what we talked about last night.” Steve sobs, wanting that so bad, and he nods, holding on to the rails because Tony hasn’t told him to let go, and he keeps breathing, clenching and releasing, over and over, until he’s utterly lost. He actually loses contact with the mattress in one fit and Tony just smiles at him.  


“Twenty-five more minutes, Cap.”  


“Oh, God.” It isn't blasphemy.  


Tony makes him hold on while he pants, screams, sobs. He begs, he curses, he does actually snap one of the rails he’s holding onto, but he doesn't come. Tony laughs when Steve apologizes, and tells him he has eight minutes left.  


“I can’t. I want to, Tony, I want to hold on and be good, but I can’t not come.”  


“I think you can be good for me. Just a little while longer.” Steve snarls as his cock slaps his belly. He turns over on his hands and knees, gripping the headboard again, but away from the broken metal, and splays his legs, so he’s displayed for Tony behind him. His back arches and he humps the air, teeth grit, his hair heavy with sweat, stinging his eyes.  


“You’d better be ready to fuck me, Stark.”  


“Of course I am, you think I can watch this and not be hard enough to cut vibranium?” Steve laughs, and the contractions hit him just right. He howls. His legs come back together, his knees and toes digging into the bedding for purchase, as he shoves his hips back and forth, trying to hold on, to not come, because he wants Tony to make him hold it. He dips his head down until he can muffle his yell in the mattress, and it’s all he can do to hold on. He wails, but he doesn’t come. Tony promised him he could do what they talked about last night if he just holds off. He has to hold off.  


“Tony, please, touch me.”  


“Not yet. I will soon, just four more minutes. In the meantime, let’s talk about what we’re going to do with that toy after this.”  


“I’m keeping it.” If Tony takes it and tries to alter it or improve it, Steve will have to hurt him.  


“I wouldn’t let you get rid of it. I’m thinking of making you one in my colors, though.”  


“Red and gold? Iron Man colors? Seriously?”  


“There’s a market for that sort of thing, you know." Tony laughs, a little mean. “The options are really endless. You, with this toy in, I’ll strap a vibe to your cock, and I’ll chain you up with adamantium and put you up on a St. Andrew’s cross that even you can’t break, and I’ll bring out that flogger you like and we’ll put your healing factor to the test. I’ll make you run with it in. I’ll wrap you up so you can’t move and leave it in you and you’ll just have to take it for me, Steve. I’ll drain you dry, over and over, until your cock gives up and stays soft.”  


“How much longer, Tony, how long until I can come, please, please let me come!”  


“I love your mouth, the sounds you make, how you look when you suck my cock, when you eat, when you smile…”  


“Please, how much longer, oh, fuck. I can’t, I can’t, please…”  


“Steve.” Tony's voice is soft, fond, cruel.  


“Please.” He's about to just break down sobbing and come anyway.  


“Come for me, sweetheart.” Steve drops to the mattress and does his best to fuck a hole in it, loving the rough nap of the towels, the way it hurts on his cock. But he can’t come. He writhes, looking for the best way to rub off, and It. Doesn’t. Work. He’s hard, he’s blue-balls hard, and Tony’s laughing at him. Son of a bitch, Tony is laughing at him.  


“Help me.” Tony shushes him, slips the massager out, then back in, then out, then in, until he’s soft but he hasn’t come and his hole is just open.  


“You didn’t come.” Steve shakes his head, feeling like a human puddle on the mattress.  


“Wanna come with you in me.” Tony slips the massager out one more time, then slides home. He doesn’t say anything, just lays his weight down right on top of Steve, gets a mouthful of the meat of his neck in his teeth, and lays into him. Steve can feel the Arc Reactor between his shoulder blades and groans at the thought of it leaving a bruise on him. He wants that.  


Tony screws him into the mattress, until Steve is splayed across it, one leg to the side to give him deeper access and the broken rail is smacking against the wall. 

It feels so good, Steve moans and groans and still he can’t come. Tony spends in him and he wants to cry. His cock has gone hard then soft and now it’s hard again, through the time Tony was in him, and he hasn’t come but the one time and he feels he could get there, he just needs something, he doesn’t know what, but he needs it. Tony will give him what he needs if he asks, that's their deal. He just has to ask, and Tony will help him.  


“Please help me, I can’t come, I can’t, I want to.”  


"I’m putting the toy back in.” Steve lets out a ‘hnnnnnn’ when Tony helps him onto his side and slides the massager back in. It feels so good, squishing in him.  


“Fuck me, fuck me, oh god, that’s good.”  


“On your back, come on.” Steve obeys, clenching down on the toy, breathing. Tony moves away from him and Steve whines but understands. He doesn’t want to accidentally kick Tony while he’s getting off. He's done that before.  


“Jerk yourself off for me, Stevie.” And he's gone. He doesn’t even have to touch his cock; being called ‘Stevie’ does it for him. His hips shove up and it feels like lightning in his spine as his orgasm rips out of him and he can feel his cum hit his chin. He screams like something’s killing him and collapses.  


“Steve? You okay?” Tony pokes him after a minute. Steve grunts, eyes closed, body utterly slack.  


“Well, that’s one way to get you to relax.” Tony slides the toy out of him, cleans him up with the wetnaps Steve has learned to keep by the bed, wraps him up in blankets, and cuddles him.  


“JARVIS?”  


“Yes Sir?”  


“When did Steve first put the toy in?”  


“One hour and seventeen minutes ago, Sir.”  


“One hour and seventeen minutes?” Tony smirks down at the man in his arms, and kisses his temple. “How about we try for two hours tomorrow night?”  


Steve tries to smother him with a pillow.


End file.
